


Peter Parker's Little Space

by Cyn_Writes



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, I got distracted, Little Space, Littles Are Known, Non-Sexual Age Play, Realistic Little Space, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, caregiver tony stark, chile anyways, little peter parker, no beta we die like enbies, nsap, or enbabes, sorry - Freeform, thats what my friend calls enbies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29302257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyn_Writes/pseuds/Cyn_Writes
Summary: Age regression is when somebody regresses mentally in age due to trauma or stress or sometimes just for fun. A little is somebody who regresses in age.A caregiver is somebody who takes care of littles.My take on Little Peter Parker only realistic because as somebody who has a little space I want this.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	1. Intro

So um here's the introduction/info about my story

So Peter has lab days with Tony and his friends are mentioned but only a few times not enough to be tagged. 

This will be slightly based on my experience. I'm a little/caregiver and I have 2 littles I take care of, one of which is my gf/my cg. If you want I can go more in depth about that.

So um ya enjoy the story!!!

THIS IS NOT SEXUAL

Tiktok:katie._.ugh


	2. Finding Out

Peter Parker always thought he was weird. Sometimes he would start acting like a little kid. He would have strange urges to color, be taken care of, and even suck his thumb. This would happen after stressful experiences or whenever he got super happy. 

One day, Ned told him that he was a little. 

"It's age regression. Like, mentally, I decrease in age! It's pretty cool." 

And that's how Peter Parker found out that he's a little.

\----------------time skip to Peter and Ned video calling-------POV Peter----------

"You're so silly!" Ned coos and I giggle. 

"I wanna get a pacifier," I admit shyly, burying my head into my fox stuffie. 

"I do, too. But I can't ask my mom cause then she'll find out." 

"Could I maybe tell May about you being a little to see how she reacts and then tell her about me? Then we can get pacis!"

"Sure!" He grins and my face soon matches his smile.


	3. Asking May

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is all mostly based on me such as the last chapter and this chapter will be too

"Hey, May? I have something to tell you." I walk into the kitchen to face May.

"Who did you kill?" She asks, laughing as my eyes widen.

"What? No- nobody! That's-"

"Relax, Pete. It was a joke." 

"Oh, ya. I knew that. So, um, do you know what age regression is?" I ask nervously and May nods. "So, um, Ned is a little. Are you ok with that?" 

"Ya, that's fine. Why wouldn't I be?" 

"So, I'm also a little. Are you ok with that?" I fiddle with my thumbs.

"Of course!" May smiles.

"Could you maybe buy us pacifiers?" 

"I don't know. I mean, it might be bad for your mental health. I'll ask your therapist first, ok?" 

I nod, slightly frustrated but having an overall sense of relief.


	4. Lia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm slightly in little space right now so it might be bad 
> 
> also this is based off of my gf but that is NOT her real name but ya i love you lia <3

The next day I join a little space Facebook group. After posting my introduction, a reply comes from a girl named Lia. 

_Ur birthday is a week after mine, fwiends??_

I quickly reply back.

 _Ooo yes!_ a second later I get a friend request.

I accept  
\-------------1 day later--------

Shit. I have a crush on Lia. I'm supposed to have a crush on MJ. Sure, she told me that she likes someone else, but shouldn't I still like her? 

Lia and I agreed to be each other's caregivers uwu. 

I feel my phone buzz and look down. 

_I'm sad. I'm thinking about my crush._

I think for a second before deciding what to say.

 _Try distracting yourself maybe?_

I see the bubbles come up and wait for a response.

_its hard they're texting me rn_

Shit. I'm so bad at helping with crushes. 

_Maybe tell them that you're busy and can't talk right now_

...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
...

 _I'm busy and i cant talk right now._

And that's the story about how I got my girlfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw I'm a slut for kudos and comments so pls gimmie some


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW HAPPY TRIGGER STUFFIE
> 
> Follow me on tiktok @katie._.ugh 
> 
> some of this might be bad because once again thinking about stuffies put me into my little space while writing this and i don't like changing that to show the difference between my writing when I'm in little space and when I'm big. It's not that big of a difference but still.

Hey, Mr. Stark!" I call out as I walk into the wall.

"Hey, kid!" He calls back from his workbench. I take that as a cue to start rambling about my day as I set down my bag and look for my work.

\---------------------

After a few hours of working in comfortable silence (excluding ACDC playing as loud as my sensitive ears will allow) I get a text from May.

_Look what I found! We should show Tony!_

Below is a picture of my old Iron Man stuffie.

Wait.

A stuffie.

Shit.

I feel myself staring at the picture, my head getting dizzy for a minute before clearing up. 

My face turns into a grin and I set down my phone, rushing over to Mr. Stark.

"Hey, Pete. What's up?" He turns towards me and stands up. I wrap my arms around his waist and start giggling. _Giggling_ in front of Tony Stark

"I wanna stuffie," I mumble, burying my head into his chest. He chuckles, the laugh vibrating my chest. 

"I think we can handle that."

\-------------time skip to peter's room finding a stuffie---------

"How about this one?" Mr. Stark asks me, holding up a Spider-Man stuffie.

"No." I cross my arms and stomp my foot. 

"What one do you want, then?" 

"Iwon Man!" I cheer and he grins, turning back around to the pile. 

"Like.... this?" He spins back around, holding an Iron Man stuffie almost identical to mine. 

"Ya!" I make gwabby hands at him and he laughs, handing it to me. I instantly hold it in my arms and yawn causing the man to laugh again. 

"Ok, bud. I think it's time for bed now. Alright?" 

"Noooooo!" I whine. Shit. We'll definitely be talking about this in the morning. 

"Yup. Crawl into bed now, bambino. You can keep your stuffie, ok?" I think it over before deciding to crawl up into my bed and Mr. Stark tucks me in.

"Sing?" I ask, looking into his eyes. 

"Okay, I can sing."

\-------------------morning-----------------

I groan and sit up, rubbing my eyes and taking in my surroundings. I'm _definitely_ not at home. 

"Hey, FRIDAY?" I call to the AI.

"Yes, Peter?" She responds. 

"What happened? Why am I here?"

"It seems that you slipped into little space last night. You were in the lab..." I tune out the rest of her words. Tony saw me in little space. Tony Fucking Stark saw me in little space. He must hate me now! He probably thinks I'm so weird. "Sleeping here." I catch FRIDAY saying. "Speaking of which, Boss requests your presence in the kitchen. He's making pancakes." 

I fall back against my pillow and groan as the curtains open and light fills my room. 

"It's 10am. It's best that you get up now." She says in a snarky tone. How can an AI have so much attitude? Fuck. I'm so scared. He'll probably never want to see me again! "Peter, it seems that you are in distress. Shall I call Boss?" 

"No, Fri, that's ok. Just, does he hate me? Does he think I'm weird?" I sigh and wait for an answer.

"Of course not, Peter. He already knew about age regression. He just didn't know that you have a little space. In fact, he told me that he finds little you even more adorable than big you. And he didn't think that was possible." I blush at those words and swing my legs off the bed. 

"Guess I have no choice but to face him." I mumble and step out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of this IS based on me. Sometimes when in little space big thoughts will slip in making me feel invalid. I also get triggered by stuffies.
> 
> I'm a slut for comments and kudos so be sure to leave some!


	6. Chapter 6

"Morning, Mr. Stark!"I say while yawning as I walk into the kitchen and the sweet smell of pancakes. 

"Morning, kid. Want chocolate chips in yours?" 

"Yess!" I say, nodding eagerly. I walk over to the counter and sit on a stool. 

"How did you sleep?" He asks while flipping over a pancake.

"Pretty good. FRIDAY was mean to me and opened the curtains-"

"Oh, ya. I told her to do that. It's 10:30, Pete. You gotta start your day. Here." I groan as he puts 5 pancakes on a plate and slides it over to me. Hey, advanced metabolism. Don't judge. "Now I know you wanna put this off, but you can't. So, about last night-"

"Nope!" I cut him off. "Hey, look at the time. I got to get to school!" 

"It's Saturday."

"Um, I gotta do laundry!" 

"No, you don't. I always do it before you come for lab day. Pete, why didn't you tell me you have a little space?" I stare down at my lap.

"Because now you think I'm weird." 

"Kid, I'm a caregiver. It's not weird." I look at him with wide eyes. 

"You're- you're a caregiver?" I ask and he nods. 

"Speaking of which, you have a caregiver, right?" 

"Uhhh... I have a girlfriend. Does that count? Even though she's little?" Mr. Stark sighs and rolls his eyes.

"Ok. So, um, this might be awkward, but, er, do you want me to be your caregiver?" Holy shit. Tony Stark just asked to be my caregiver!! 

"Oh my God yes!" The words fly out of my mouth and I blush at them. "I mean, uh, sure. Whatever." I say, clearing my throat and Mr. Stark laughs. 

Tony Stark.

My caregiver.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY ANOTHER CHAPTER
> 
> Follow me on tiktok @katie._.ugh (I wanna get to 1000 so I can go live)

"Hey, Mr. Stark!" I call as I enter the lab. It's been a couple of months since my little space incident. I wait for a response but I don't get one. "Mr. Stark?" I call again and I get the same lack of response, my voice echoing in the empty lab. Shrugging, I walk over to my workbench, figuring he'll be here soon.

\---------------

After a half-hour of working, I hear the door open. 

"Bout time, Mr. Stark!" I smirk and turn around to face a man who is definitely not Tony Stark. 

"Uhh, I'm not Tony." He says and my eyes widen.

"Oh my God! Dr. Robert Bruce Banner! I'm a huge fan! I mean your work on gamma rays? Genius! I started reading about you when I was like, 5! I can't believe I'm meeting you! And I thought meeting Mr. Stark was cool but holy shit you? This is incredible! I-" I cut myself off, realizing I'm rambling. "Sorry. I'm just really excited." I admit quietly. 

"It's ok. I'm so used to people wanting to meet Hulk! This is really nice. You must be a genius! What's your name?"

"Peter Parker, sir." 

"Brucey bear, I'm back!" I jump at the unexpected noise and land on the ceiling, crawling to the safety of a corner before realizing it's Mr. Stark. "Hey, kiddo. It's just me." 

"Sorry, Mr. Stark. Just startled me." I smile and start crawling down the wall, but quickly retreating when the yelling starts.

"Tony, Spider-Man is a child? What the hell? What's wrong with you?" Bruce Banner (I still can't get over the fact that this is BRUCE FUCKING BANNER) 

"I tried to stop him, but he still went out being Spider-Man! If anything, I'm helping him not get killed!" Mr. Stark defends himself.

"Ya, but you still brought him to Germany to fight the Rogues! And since they're coming today, the poor kid might have a panic attack! I mean, there's no way he doesn't have trauma!" I curl up in a ball at those words. I'm just a child. That's all I am. I feel my breath start to quicken as an invisible force presses up against my chest, causing me to take even more shallow breaths. It's too loud. 

"Boss, it seems Peter is in distress," FRIDAY announces from the ceiling, and the arguing stops.

"Hey, bud?" Mr. Stark whispers. "Can you come down?" I shake my head slowly. "What's wrong?" 

"Too loud. Too bright." I croak.

"Fri, dim the lights." FRIDAY silently agrees and the lights dim. I sigh in relief and I hear a drawer open and close. "Hey, bambino. I got your headphones. Can you come down so I can put them on you?" I crawl down the wall and Mr. Stark walks over, slipping the soundproof headphones over my ears. 

"Thanks." I whisper and he hugs me, my arms wrapping around him instinctively. He rubs circles on my back and I feel my head get dizzy and my body lighter. No. Not here. Not now. Not in front of Bruce Banner. 

"No." I whine to myself quietly. 

"You okay, bud?" Mr. Stark asks and I shake my head before resting it on his arc reactor.

"It happenin'" I mutter, my voice already getting childlike. 

"That's ok. It's ok. I'm right here." 

"No. Not in fwont of Dr. Wobert Bwuce Banner!" He chuckles and, despite my annoyance, I smile. 

"Your name is Robert? I forgot about that!" Tony says to Bruce and I hear him sigh. "Wait until I tell Nat!" 

"God, no." Dr. Banner gasps dramatically. "Is he ok?" 

"He'll be fine." No, I won't. 

"I no want him here." I whisper and I feel him nod. 

"Hey, Bruce? Do you mind if you step out for a bit?" 

"Not at all. I'll be in the common room." With that he leaves and I sigh.

"I sweepy." I yawn.

"Wanna go to bed?" He asks and I nod. "Ok. I'm right here, hun. Don't worry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu also writing about his anxiety attack/sensory overload gave ME an anxiety attack


End file.
